


I'm Not One of Those Crazy Boys

by creativepixie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance and Rolo aren't really in a relationship, Latino Lance (Voltron), M/M, Omega Lance (Voltron), Other, Rejection, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativepixie/pseuds/creativepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got inspired by Paramore's "Crazy Girls" and wrote a fic:</p><p>Lance was one of those people who never gave up on things, even when he had no hope of succeeding. That included getting Keith to like him back.</p><p>Galaxy Garrison AU with A/B/O dynamics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I'm kind of new to this but I really love Voltron fics! So I thought I may have fun writing one! And I'm having a blast!

 

Keith let out a yell in frustration, as the automated doors to his bedroom hissed shut.

His hands scraped over his scalp.

He honestly hadn't meant what he'd said to Lance back there. There were better ways to handle the situation of the omega that just never quit. Keith was not a people-person by any stretch of the imagination and Lance had a tendency to push people, even socially equipped people to the brink.

A sigh escaped from his lips.

It hadn't always been this way. Back when Lance was convinced that he and Keith were rivals things had been fun, still annoying, but fun nonetheless. The funniest part about that whole ordeal was that Lance was not even a combat pilot, he was a cargo pilot. Yet, he was certain his flying skills were superior to Keith. Keith wouldn't lie and say he didn't enjoy ranking higher and watching Lance's face when he lost. It was healthy competition because of it Keith began making an effort, breaking simulation records, ranking gaps between him and the other cadets widening, and gaining the status of genius amongst his peers and instructors.

Yes, those times were good, manageable.

It was all Shiro's fault really.

After returning from the Kerberos mission, Shiro three years Keith's senior, and close friend returned to the Galaxy Garrison with honours. It hadn't been a week since he returned and caught wind of the Lance/Keith "rivalry". Shiro ever the altruist began to scold Keith.

" _These are your potential future coworkers and crewmates Keith! I know it's hard but you need to get along with your classmates!"_

_"It's just this Lance guy! And he's a cargo pilot he's technically not even my classmate!"_

_"That's besides the point and you know it. Rankings change Keith. Tomorrow he could be promoted to Combat Class, then what?" Keith let out a mumble. "Just try to get along with him. It's no good having bad blood with people who are supposed to be your allies."_

_That had been the end of the conversation. Keith respected Shiro terribly. He couldn't ignore his advice._

_So in the following weeks and months Keith had tried to be civil with Lance and his crew._

_At first it, it had been difficult. Though, Lance's crew members: Pidge Gunderson and Hunk Garette seemed receptive to the change, Lance did not. He was under the impression that the boy wonder was messing with him. In retaliation, he'd uttered harsh comments._

_This continued for weeks. Keith being polite and Lance being hostile._

_And all of a sudden things changed._

_Lance had a habit of sneaking into the fighter class simulators. If he got caught for this he was looking at serious trouble because a) he wasn't a fighter class student and these particular simulators were meant only for them b) it was after curfew c) he hadn't gained permission to do either a or b. But it had been necessary for him at the time!_

_Lance was not ashamed of being an omega. Not in the slightest. However, it did put a damper on his progress in the Galaxy Garrison. It wasn't unheard of for omega's to join the Garrison but rare still. Most omega's took to staying in the home and the few instances where they did work that entailed components that satisfied their need to nurture and care. It was a constant battle with the school superintendents over what he could and could not do. Promotion to Combat Class was the most current one argument. The faculty was not comfortable with putting an omega in such an overt position. If an omega got hurt in Combat Class, during training, or even after graduation it would be a PR nightmare._

_So even though Lance technically qualified for fighter class he was being held back. It sucked._

_The only thing that made it worst was that Pidge and Hunk had advanced to fighter and excavation class while he remained in cargo. They'd fought with him over progressing. Telling him that they wouldn't progress without him when his situation was so unfair. But he'd fought back with them. It wasn't fair for them to be held back. Pidge was a technological wizard and Hunk was an engineering master! Leaving them in cargo would be a travesty and waste of their talents._

_There was only one way to progress and that would be by surpassing all the pilots in combat class. That meant beating that stupid alpha Keith Kogane. Which brought us back to Lance's illegal practicing on the fighter simulation. Lance had finished the initial excursion and was returning home when it happened. The rumbling of the seats, the distinct smell of burning rubber, the screen shut off leaving a blank blue screen. He jumped out of his seat. The system must have malfunctioned. Remembering his training, Lance went for the forced stop sequence, below the bridge. His eyes widened. "The hell-" The wires had been burned._

_[ ](http://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwin0OzwkcvOAhWBqh4KHZgRBrUQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fkdcq.com%2Fbay-area-teen-idol%2Fpagebreak%2F&bvm=bv.129759880,d.dmo&psig=AFQjCNEqPT_-rgwpvn6hm79r-vBbpkO_ig&ust=1471615697358246) _

_It had been coincidence that Keith entered the simulation room. He'd forgotten his Navigation IV textbook which he had a test for the next day. Leaving supplies behind was something rather uncharacteristic of him. He was lucky being best meant having perks. Things like twenty-four hour access to the simulators and amenities including: the gym, pool, lounge, etc._

_He'd just retrieved the book when he heard knocking on a simulation door, more like slamming._

_That was alarming.Who could be practicing at this hour?_

_Rushing to the simulator door Keith could hear yelling on the other side of the door. That's when he spotted the smoke and the scent of burning entered his nose._

_"I'm going to get you out!"_

_Keith tried prying the door open but to no avail. The system was not responding to regular commands and even the emergency codes weren't working._

_'Think Keith!'_

_The person on the other end's yelling was starting to lose volume. He could not let this person down!_

_Running to the wall Keith grabbed the bolt cutters. With impossible speed he was back at the simulator cutting the circuit board open. Taking a fist full of exposed wire, Keith **pulled**. Fractions of seconds passed as the system shut down causing the circuits automatic lock system to disable itself. The doors hissed open._

_The first thing that Keith noticed was the smell._

_He found himself with an armful of omega as the distinct smell of a distressed omega filled his nostrils. He could feel his alpha coming out of him to comfort the scared thing._

_"You saved my life man! I seriously thought I was a goner!" Watery dark blue eyes looked up at him._

_Keith recoiled in shock it was Lance. Lance was the omega he saved._

_"Keith!" Lance exclaimed in shock. Never would he have thought that Keith was his savior._

_"What were you thinking going in simulations unsupervised! Do you have a screw-loose!"_

_"What no! I...I..." The tanned male had his arms wrapped around himself. He was shaking, badly. His scent became more pronounced._

_"Hey are you alright?" Keith questioned. "Mm fine" The Latin descended boy slurred body swaying. "You don't look-hey!". Keith reached out preventing the boy from crashing to the floor. He maneuvered the other carefully wrapping him in his arms and taking him to the infirmary._

_Upon arrival Keith was instructed to stay with Lance by the school nurse. An alpha's presence would soothe him, she had stated. Keith wouldn't have left him anyway. He felt guilty. He'd hadn't recognized that Lance was in shock and had handled it all wrong. He probably wouldn't have fainted if Keith had better control of the situation._

_It wasn't a surprise that the Galaxy Garrison Disciplinary Action Team stopped by the infirmary to question Keith. They'd given him praise for doing so well to protect his fellow peer; as well as, honours and merits. They'd asked questions about Lance, why he'd been there, how he'd found him, etc. They'd also be reviewing surveillance footage to discover what had happened. There was obvious foul play at hand and the perpetrator would be punished. When Lance woke he'd be interrogated and reprimanded. Keith felt bad for the guy. He'd already been through an ordeal._

_By morning everyone had heard what happened. Pidge and Hunk snuck by Lance's bedside hounding Keith for information once they'd heard._

_Lance had awoken to the sound of his friends barking at Keith for information. He didn't like it. A frown overtaking his features. Hunk was the first to realize his friend had regained consciousness. Lance was assessed and sent to reprimand. It had been a struggle. Lance refused to go anywhere without Keith. Keith still feeling a little guilty went along with him._

_The punishment had been light. Lance had minor burns, bruises, and a traumatic incident in which the equipment completely faltered on him. They'd refrained from giving him demerit points and he was given a three day suspension._

_All in all, it could have been much worst._

_What surprised Keith was that even after the meeting. Lance clung to him._ _Keith had concluded that Lance was so traumatized that he was even clinging to his 'rival'._

_He'd been guilty enough to walk Lance to his dorm so he could rest and start his suspension._

_"Do you have to leave?" He pouted. Lance **pouted** at him._

_"Ah yeah, I've got stuff...Sorry about what happened." Keith stated a little too quickly._

_"Okay." He let out large sigh and the doors slide shut._

[ ](http://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwin0OzwkcvOAhWBqh4KHZgRBrUQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fkdcq.com%2Fbay-area-teen-idol%2Fpagebreak%2F&bvm=bv.129759880,d.dmo&psig=AFQjCNEqPT_-rgwpvn6hm79r-vBbpkO_ig&ust=1471615697358246)

_In the coming weeks and months things were just bizarre._

_Lance didn't get out of this wanting to be around Keith phase ._

_At first, Keith chalked it up to Lance being grateful for him saving his life._

_However, now he wasn't so sure._

_It had been six months and Lance still wanted to be around him all the time. What made things even weirder was how Lance was acting._

_Gone, was the Lance who picked fights with Keith over their alleged 'rivalry'. Now there was this new fellow who blushed when Keith talked and would stammer in response._

_A few times, Keith thought he even saw the omega male primping before he talked to Keith, **primping**!_

_He was always around, touching Keith in some form or another. And Keith was not crazy those touches seemed flirtatious!_

_When he tried explaining it to Shiro the other man had chuckled. Told him that omega's were more susceptible to bonding than the other dynamics. Lance would get over whatever this was, if Keith made his intentions clear._

_But Keith had made his intentions clear. He recoiled from the omega's touch, he left abruptly during their interactions, he'd told Lance they were just friends._

_The situation didn't improve._

  _Rumours were spreading about whether the different classed pilots were dating._

_Keith had received claps on the back from fellow classmates._

_"Way to score one of the only omegas in this joint!"_

_To which Keith would tell them that there was nothing going on between him and Lance, that there never would be, he didn't see Lance that way._

_No matter what he said and to whom didn't make a difference._

_The rumours still swelled and Lance still sought him out whenever he could._

_It was exhausting._

_Life was better when he was the unapproachable genius._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meh seemed like a decent place to stop. You'll find out what Keith did soon!
> 
> Comments and kudos very very very much appreciated they keep the creative juices pumping!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you guys think and since I'd love some constructive criticism so I can improve! 
> 
> Thanks for stopping by!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! So I'm posting this.  
> So some obvious things 1) this chapter is longer than the last. Not sure if the others will reach this length or be longer.  
> 2) back story on Lance so yes there is some jumping around but it's so in chapters leading to the end we can focus on present and future.  
> I'd also like to take this time to thank 
> 
> patchfacing, mrsreg, Openspace, ALE_ACE, Up_OWL_Night, SaphireLily, Lunatic_Pup, IcedMesaccino, blacksatomi, FullmetalEnigma, SwampDragon, marinecypher, trashyhenli, ChevyWinchester, MewWitch, taylorblueberry, hybridkitsune, Boofle, goodnessake, generalyumi, Su_Magesty, cherryflash, CinnamonRoll2131, Garakika, jellycatking, Cyborg8981, jellyfishdream, and Blitzdrake as well as 27 guests 
> 
> For your Kudos on my work  
> and a special thanks to kaly3ne, dean_winchester_has_fallen, mikasass  
> who are my first ever commenters! Yay!

Lance had made himself scarce. He'd been hurt.

Sure, he'd been stupid to think that someone like Keith would be interested in someone like him.

He let out a sigh. If you were to ask anyone about Lance they'd tell you that he was an outgoing person, that he was self-assured, and confident (almost unbearably so).  
That was what he projected, this confidence that seemed to radiate from each fiber of his being. What it concealed was that Lance didn't always feel assured. In fact, most of the time he felt vulnerable.

Lance came from a large family living with his Abuela and Abuelito, his uncle's their wives, and their children, his mother, his step-father, four half-sisters, and two half-brothers. Out of all the children Lance was the oldest. The omega male often times found himself caring for his half-siblings and cousins, ensuring that they didn't run amok while the adults were away. His grandparents had a hard time keeping up with the youngsters and the housework. Most often Lance took on those duties, as well.

Even though he played a hugely important role in the household he'd always felt like the outsider. His family were all betas, had always been betas. Then out of nowhere Lance the omega disturbed their long genetic line. It wasn't only that he was an omega that made him different. He was too tall, too gangly, his skin often times too pale, hair too straight, nose to skinny, eyes to lean, in fact, his eyes were blue (a colour none of his family shared). Overall, Lance appeared to much like his dead-beat father to appear like the rest of his family. He could see it when the adults looked at him, he could see that they saw his father, and not Lance.

He was treated differently. Like he was being punished for his father's mistakes. So at young age Lance worked to prove he was not like his no-good father. He did everything the adults asked of him and more, took care of the children, even did well in school, and as soon as he was old enough he applied to the Galaxy Garrison. He would make his mother proud. Would make his Abuela and Abuelito proud. He'd make them see that he was not a lost cause and that he could be a contributor to their large household.

When he'd been accepted his mother had been so proud of her oldest for being accepted. She'd hugged him. Cried for him. But ultimately she knew her boy was not happy in the family compound. He'd made her proud. She'd told him so. But it was better for him to move on to bigger and better things. Lance was destined for greatness. She'd told him every night. The Galaxy Garrison was his best hope of achieving that greatness.

_Getting into the Galaxy Garrison was no small feat. It took hard work, determination, team-work, resourcefulness, and discipline. These five disciplines were drilled into cadets daily, in all their training tasks. No matter what level of rank cadets earned, these characterics were essential. If one mastered them they could achieve success._

_Lance worked hard to hone his skills in these areas. Quickly displaying a natural aptitude in flying._

_Where he suffered were the technical and theoretical components of courses._

_He had gone to a public school. One that didn't teach things like quantum engineering, or robotics. He was falling behind and falling behind quickly._

_To people's face he smiled and acted like the work didn't phase him but in the confines of his sleep chamber he was under constant stress, and lacking in sleep. Struggling, to stay in the program._

_It wasn't until his first month, when the pool of students were divided into squadrons did he meet Pidge Gunderson and Hunk Garette._

_At first, the situation had been tough with Pidge, they were hard to get along with, standoffish, and moody. Hunk on the other hand was a sociable, teddy-bear of a teen, Lance and he had virtually become instant became best-friends. With continued persistence and never giving up the two friends managed to get Pidge onto their side._

 

_Within weeks of admission to pilot class Lance started hearing all about a guy named Keith._

_Students and teacher's would rave about him like he was such a big deal._

_Lance thought it was cliché._

_Of course Keith was an alpha. Anything he did would look impressive. Everyone knew that there was bias towards alphas, that because of their genetic disposition they were the stronger most elite gender. It was unfair._

_Lance was just as good as most of the betas in the fighter class. He wasn't perfect but he wasn't bad. More often than not he had the higher times in flying simulations, as well as, higher maneuvering capabilities._

_But did that get him into fighter class? No. Why? Because as long as there were alphas and betas Lance would always be overlooked. He hated that. Hated the system. Somewhere along the lines he started hating Keith. The Garrison's stereotypical definition of what a fighter pilot should be. Keith was their trophy and Lance resented him for it._

_His dislike of Keith only got worse when the alpha didn't even seem to know who he was._

_It had been the day they posted test results:_

_Lance had been glaring at Keith._

_"I'm sorry have we met?" The bastard._

_He was Lance! The guy who's test scores ranked him at thirtieth place out of 168 pilots who was **still** a cargo pilot. Ring any bells? Apparently, not._

_"I'm Lance" no recognition "Ortiz?" still nothing "I rank thirtieth in piloting?" Keith quirked an eyebrow, unimpressed._

_"Yeah...I usually only keep track of the top five..." The alpha stated in an infuriatingly condescending tone._

_Lances eyebrow twitched._

_"You think you're better than me!"_

_The latino boy yelled accusingly._

_"Well, I am ranked first."_

_Keith said with a shrug._

_"You know you have a lot of nerve cojones, gillipolas! You and me right now simulations I'll show you who's a better pilot!"_

_"I don't have to do that I already know I am the better pilot."_

_"You-"_

_Lance got in form to punch the bastard but Hunk held him back._

_Picking up the struggling omega and carrying him down the hall. That wasn't to say Lance didn't struggle. He was going to take that jerk Keith down. He'd teach him what a beating was Miami style!_

_However, Hunk was persistent and easily had a hundred pounds on Lance. That didn't stop the Latino boy from struggling, and struggling, until he'd been taken back to his room. Hunk sat him on his bed told him to cool down. Later he'd returned and gave Lance an extra dessert from the canteen. It was very Hunk like to assume food could fix everything._

_It didn't, fix everything he meant. He was still furious about the encounter. Who did that Keith guy think he is? That he was just some piloting god, hailed from the heavens? No way, he was just like every other alpha meat-head who Lance had ever encountered. He'd be damned if he didn't put him in his place._

_Lance took another bite of cherry pie because it was damn good._

_After that first encounter with Keith Lance started training harder, studying harder. He asked Hunk and Pidge for help in the subjects he needed help with. He was a fast learner and caught on quickly. He went from being at the bottom of his theoretical robotics and engineering classes to mid-range, to above average over a six-week period. On his piloting simulations he had even managed to rank tenth! Which was well within the acceptance range to be promoted into Combat Class._

_He felt proud like he was finally starting prove something. Hunk and Pidge were doing well also. Pidge had scored first in robotics and programming and Hunk second in aerospace engineering._

_With the scores they had managed to obtain it was no surprise that Pidge and Hunk were promoted to Combat Class. Lance had assumed that he'd be promoted as well. However, that wasn't the case. When he'd gone to rebel against the choice to keep him in Cargo Class they had simply stated that it was to much of a liability for an omega to be in fighter class._

_Lance couldn't and wouldn't accept that as an answer. He practiced like his life depended on it. Taking time to sneak into simulators. He was going to show them. He was going to show everyone that he was just as capable of flying as any of those stupid knot-heads in Combat Class. He would become best leaving no room for argument. The school board simply could not keep him in Cargo Class he surpassed their precious alphas. To become the best as an omega he'd have to bend a few rules here and there. Lance had been sneaking into the fighter simulators for weeks now. He had moved up to pilot number eight but it wasn't enough, still._

_When he first emerged from the broken simulator Lance hadn't known who had saved him. All he knew was that a musky, earthy scent, with a hint of citrus entered his senses. It had been calming, soothing to his fried nerves._

_He hadn't even known what he was saying or doing. He was clutching the alpha at one point trying to get more of that scent, trying to calm himself. It was working he needed more._

_At some point, Lance realized that the alpha was Keith, his arch-nemesis. His rival. The logical part of Lance's brain were telling him to let go of Keith right now, that this man was his arch enemy, placed on this world to annoy him. His instincts; however, didn't care that it was Keith, they wouldn't have cared if he was some evil alien warlord. All his instincts cared about was that he was in the arms of his savior and that he was safe, and that he smelt so, so good._

_But then the alpha started yelling and things became hazy. Why, was the alpha upset with him? He hadn't meant to upset him!_

_It felt like things were to much and his sense of calm evaporated. Everything was to bright and to dim at the same time, everything seemed to loud, and then it all went dark._

_When he opened his eyes again he was in the infirmary._

_That lovely scent flooded his senses again. That citrusy spicy smell. The smell that was so Keith. Again, Lance was overcome with that feeling of wanting more. He wanted more of it. It had become his new favourite scent, his newest addiction, and he wanted more._

_Part of him was aware his best friends and medical staff was present. More of him wanted to crawl into Keith's lap and dig his nose into the other's scent gland._

_How had he never noticed how good Keith smelled?_

_When now all he wanted to do was roll around in it. Bottle it in a cologne and rub it all over his body. Better yet skip the bottling process and just get Keith to rub himself all over-_

_Woah there Lance. Where the hell had that thought even come from?_

_This was Keith. Stupid smug, pretentious, show-off, mullet-headed, beautiful, strong-_

_What the hell was going on with him?_

_Lance didn't have a lot of time to contemplate it before he was sent to the Disciplinary Committee._

_They weren't happy to say the least but the accident felt like it happened days ago instead of a few hours. Lance couldn't even concentrate on what they were saying. His mind was to occupied with Keith._

_His omega wanted the alpha. He wanted Keith closer. He reveled in the comforting scent in his nostrils. Wanted to feel those calloused hands worn from piloting on his own._

_It didn't make sense._

_He wanted Keith. So much that he couldn't concentrate. When the hearing was over would Keith leave him? He didn't want him too...Why was this even bothering him so much?_

_None of this made sense._

_When Lance's punishment was uttered and they were dismissed Lance had tried to strike conversation with Keith._

_He could feel the blush burning his cheeks. He stared at the other male through long lashes, longingly, this was a look he'd seen his cousin Sofia giving boys she liked._

_He'd offered Keith to stay but the other had left abruptly._

_For some reason the rejection had stung._

_What was happening to him? Lance thought wearily as his eyes began to burn._

_ _

_Three days later Lance was hit with a full-blown heat the cause of it unknown. He'd been taken to an isolation ward.  He was given 'medical aids' to help soothe the heat  provided by the school and for three full-days Lance had to ride out the worst of it on his own. It had taken an additional two days for his pheromone levels to reach safe levels, that would not result in him getting jumped by a school full of alphas and betas._

 

 

_Three weeks later, the situation hadn't improved._

_No matter how hard he tried he couldn't go back to hating Keith. He'd tried desperately. Just wanting things to be the way they were before but nothing worked._

_Keith was amicable enough with Hunk and Pidge but that wasn't enough for Lance._

_Lance wanted more and Keith was avoiding him like the plague._

_Was he being to clingy?_

_He'd tried to dial it down, really he had!_

_But he'd come to the realization that he liked Keith. Like he like, liked Keith. Like he wanted to mate with Keith and have his purple eyed-mullet haired babies. Keith after-all was a prime alpha subject._

_But Keith was allusive and even a little shy._

_And anyone who knew Lance knew that he wasn't shy in the slightest._

_So he'd inlisted the help of his friend Hunk._

_Hunk was a likeable and kind fellow. The type of guy that no one disliked and had many friends to prove it. He was even in good standing with Keith. Also, Hunk was in a relationship with a medic student, Shay , for the past five months and the two seemed incredibly happy. As far as Lance was concerned, Hunk was a relationship guru and could help with his crush on Keith._

_"What do I do Hunk? How do I make him want me? It can't be because I'm unattractive because look at this!" Lance did a twirl that got snickers from Shay. "How can he not be all over this!"_

_"Well...that may be your first problem."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't know maybe likes people who are a little more modest? I'm not really sure. But sometimes you can be a little overwhelming. With-" he gestured "-all that. Maybe it's to much for him?"_

_Lance pouted._

_"All I'm saying Lance, is that Keith seems like a low-key kind of guy. Be patient make your intentions clear but don't overwhelm him. Cause you are pretty awesome most of the time."_

_"Aww Hunk come over here!" Lance gave the larger male a hug._

_Shay started laughing at their antics._

_Lance had taken Hunk's advice to heart._

_He tried interacting more often with Keith but not in a way that would overwhelm the raven-haired alpha._

_In some of their common classes he'd partnered up with Keith._

_Sometimes when he'd see Keith they'd walk down the halls together._

_A few times he sat with Keith in the canteen._

_And once or twice he may have tried initiating physical contact between himself and Keith._

_But if anything the gap between them was widening. Keith seemed to be becoming more flighty and agitated._

_Lance was at a loss. The more time he spent with Keith the more little quirks about him he'd notice. Keith was just adding to the list of things Lance liked about him._

_It was making him feel helpless._

_He'd gone to Hunk for help again, and again, and again but he didn't have much more advice for him because Lance didn't seem to be doing anything overtly wrong._

_He'd even asked Pidge for advice. Which was a last resort because Pidge enjoyed giving out false information to feed their sadistic nature. Seriously, how could someone so cute and small be so evil?_

_Shay had told him to be himself._

_Lance sighed. He'd been trying for four months to get anything, **anything** from Keith._

_But then everything changed._

 

_Lance couldn't be quite sure who had started the rumors but once they started they spread like wildfire. There was no stopping them once they started. Lance knew how to handle rumours though. Especially ones without much basis you needed to wait for them to pass._

_In the past few weeks a rumour had spread about Lance and Keith. Particularly, that Lance and Keith were dating._

_Lance would have loved for that to be the reality. He'd love to be Keith's omega. It wasn't like he hadn't thought about it in great detail. He and Shay had even come up with cute couple names like Leith, Lath, Klance, Klath, they'd settled on Klance though since it sounded the best._

_Being with Keith was all that Lance wanted._

_And yet it seemed like such an impossibility._

_Keith had been rejecting the rumours fervently._

_It hurt._

_He knew they weren't in that kind of relationship. He'd been trying to work up to it but they hadn't been there yet._

_He knew that._

_But in situations where people would ask and Keith would say things like:_

_"No definitely not, no way, or never"._

_It made Lance feel undesirable by a person he wanted to desire him._

_It was demoralizing._

_Why was he trying so hard for Keith? If he wanted he could have any other alpha. He saw how they ogled him. He was one of the only omegas at the Garrison! It would have been easy._

_But no he'd fallen for Keith! The one alpha who actually seemed repulsed by him._

_The rumours continued for an entire month, escalating as time went by._

_And Keith was getting progressively more and more adamant about the rumours._

_His rejections getting more and more harsh._

_He was more distant from Lance, his moods tended on the sour-side,his avoiding Lance had gone to a whole other level, and Lance was feeling lonely. He couldn't even walk to classes with Keith without the other kicking up a fuss or coming up with an excuse._

_Keith was pushing him away, he didn't even want to be seen with him._

_Finally, after one week of Keith not talking or even looking in Lance's direction he snapped._

_He cornered Keith in an empty hallway:_

 "You've been avoiding me!" Lance accused.

"What?"

"Don't play the 'I don't know what you are talking about card'. You've been avoiding me! Ever since these rumours started you've been avoiding me and treating me worst than Thursday's Mystery Meat!"

"I don't even understand this" Lance continued. "Would it even be that bad?"

"What?" Keith responded.

"If we were dating would it even be that bad!" Lance's voice rose.

"What?"

"If we were together would it be that bad?" Lance's voice came out weakly. "I'm just saying I don't think that dating me would be as bad as you seem to make it out to be..."

Keith eyebrows quirked.

"You just make it out to be so awful!" The omega stated in frustration. "Would I be that horrible to be with am I that horrible?" Lance could feel burning behind his eyes.

The flood-gates opened.

"I don't know maybe it would be that bad."

"What?"

"I don't know if things these past few months have been any indication than maybe it would be that bad dating you. Or worst."

"Excuse me!"

"It doesn't matter anyway. We are only friends."

Lance could feel his bottom lip wobble the way it usually did when he was upset.

"I don't want to be friends." His voice came out as a hush. "I want to be more than that! I've wanted us to be more than that!" As soon as the words passed from his lips Lance could feel his stomach drop. Well too late now he might as well see this thing to the end.

"..."

"I've made that clear for months. You're the one whose been unclear with me from the start. You never just tell things to me straight! So I want you tell me now. Keith I really, really like you. How do you feel about me?"

"I don't." Keith took a fortifying breath. "Like you I mean I don't feel that way about you."

"Oh."

"I don't understand you Lance. That should have been obvious! But you just keep pushing and pushing. Do you know how annoying it is that I have to look over my shoulder just to make sure you aren't there?"

"It's like you're everywhere all the time waiting to follow me around like a lost fucking puppy. I just want my space. Why can't you respect that? Why can't your respect that I have boundaries!"

Lance's eyes widened.

"Gosh, has no one ever taught you about personal space? You think it's okay to just attach yourself to people all the time. You make me feel like I'm suffocating! I get it your an omega and omegas are into those things but can't you just be around people who actually want you around."

Lance felt his tear ducts working.

"I don't like you Lance. All of these rumours are your fault! It's because you won't leave me alone. I don't want a relationship. I want to focus on my piloting. It's the only thing I care about and now I can't even get any decent training time because people are heckling me about you! So thanks for screwing up the one thing that actually matters to me! Being the best means not being in relationships and I wouldn't want to be in one with you!" Keith released a shuttering breath. His face was red and he was panting. He was so agitated right now. He took in a deep breath. His eyes widened when he processed what he'd just said.

"Lance-"

"I have to go." The omega wiped a stray tear before rushing away.

"Lance!" Keith called out.

But Lance was already down the hallway heading in any direction he could. He couldn't keep the tears back before he made it to the school roof.

Stupid Keith. Didn't he know how hard Lance had been trying. Didn't he know he had scaled it back. That Lance had known the rumours were uncomfortable for Keith and had been trying to quell the flames.

That bastard.

Lance dabbed at his face and nose uselessly.

Stupid omega hormones making him so damn emotional.

Stupid him for thinking Keith wanted him back.

He may have been there for a few minutes or a few hours. He had been crying so long that he couldn't keep track of time. He didn't even know why a few words by a guy he would have incinerated this time last year hurt him so much. He felt like a part of him was dying.

"Hey are you alright?"

Blue eyes met dark brown.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think? 
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos I survive on the love!
> 
> Who is this brown eyed boy. *Spoiler alert!* R-O-L-O


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter three. Much more dialogue than the other chapters but it's the whole introducing Rolo and getting the plan into motion.  
> I also wanted to thank you for the comments and kudos I received for chapter 2. In twenty-four hours I literally received more comments, double the kudos, and hits than I had for the whole time chapter 1 was out. So thank you, thank you, thank you! You are all lovely. 
> 
> Special thanks to AbnormalVulpes, Su_Magesty, dean_winchester_has_fallen, NekoGih, and Wyoming
> 
> and MadlyHatter, yumenokage, wolfyhales, Creatortan, rottingfox, kvarcas, Universal_Nifa, miss_calavera, SixerCipher (AgeofCipher), BriaCat13, Elbeamo, KyokoUchiha, Lionsdale, NekoGih, AngstMom, CastielGospel, AyumiFey, ZodiacHealer, conkreen, dean_winchester_has_fallen, yisusfishus, Stuffy12, Ritsaya, yoshimisohma, the3vilnom, trickstersGambit, CousinMerla, Lazycouchtalker, Phyryc, animallover31993, AdotHamilton, cubanlance, Awarmlight, padf00t, Piokana, youlookhellafine, AbnormalVulpes, D_Tofu, patchfacing, mrsreg, Openspace, ALE_ACE, Up_OWL_Night, SaphireLily, Lunatic_Pup, IcedMesaccino, blacksatomi, FullmetalEnigma, SwampDragon, marinecypher, trashyhenli, ChevyWinchester, MewWitch, taylorblueberry, hybridkitsune, Boofle, goodnessake, generalyumi, Su_Magesty, cherryflash, CinnamonRoll2131, Garakika, jellycatking, Cyborg8981, jellyfishdream and Blitzdrake as well as 55 guests!
> 
> I would finally, like to thank those of you who have bookmarked my work.  
> It is due to your lovely feedback that I have continued to write!
> 
> Hugz and squishes!

Lance had never met the brown eyed, silver-haired, tanned boy in front of him but he'd learned his name was Rolo Velasquez. He was a transfer student from the Galaxy Garrison's eastern division.

"So you mind telling me what's got you so down?" The alpha male questioned. "Or you know you don't have to, I've been told I'm to intrusive."

Lance felt a mirthless chuckle escape his lips. "I've been told I'm too clingy."

"You don't seem clingy." Rolo stated as he took position beside Lance.

"Tell that to everyone else."

The male smiled. "Sure my first order of business tell everyone that this cute omega is not clingy!"

Lance actually laughed.

"You think I'm cute?" He teased.

"Have you ever doubted it?" The other teased back.

"Not really." Lance shrugged. "Boy trouble."

"Ah. That sucks. I'm having similar problems."

"Oh yeah? The alpha I've been seriously crushing on thinks I'm clingy, overbearing, and just told me he doesn't like me back."

"Damn. I can one up you though. My omega of three years just dumped me via text message for moving out here a few hours ago. Like she really couldn't call!"

Lance's eyes widened.

"You win."

"It's not about who wins and loses bro. We both have been screwed by love. I'm hurting right now, I'm sure you are too. Let's empathize over it"

Lance nodded.

"I don't know why it hurts so bad." He could feel the tears start to form again.

Huh. He thought his tear ducks had dried up.

"You know what helps with heartbreak? Junk food! And I happen to have the best stuff in my dorm?" Rolo offered.

Was going in a room with an alpha a good idea? Probably not but Lance was bummed and he didn't want to have to face his friends like this. Besides if this guy had just transferred he probably had the good stuff.

They'd spent hours in Rolo's room. Turns out the guy did have an awesome junk food stash. He had chips, chocolates, fizzy drinks, candies of assorted varieties and even some home made goodies.

The home made goodies were what Lance went for.

He didn't really understand how Rolo could have brought Flan, Coconut-Pineapple Paletas, Tres Leches, Biscochitos, all along with him. But he'd managed.

"Abuela wanted to make sure I was well fed."

Whatever the reasoning the food was delicious. Almost, yes almost, as good as Lance's abuela made, and it tasted like home.

The two boys ate and read comic books because it turned out Rolo also had a good collection of comic books, videogames, and movies.

Strangely enough when Lance left the room he felt better than he had earlier in the day, he felt a sense of camaraderie with the other latino male.

The next day Rolo Valesquez was introduced to the students of Galaxy Garrison. He was ranked first at the Eastern Division. Upon transfer, he placed at second to Keith's piloting and not by the margin that Keith had been leading the entire year. It was three percent. Three percent that had separated Rolo from Keith.

It had been one day since the transfer had arrived at the Garrison and things were changing.

Lunch at the canteen only became stranger. Lance had been contemplating on skipping the canteen because he didn't want to see Keith. He wasn't crying anymore but his eyes were probably puffy and red and he still ached. Just as Lance turned to leave he saw someone waving him down, Rolo.

"Hey-Hey! Lance! Over here!"

People were staring at him now. Great.

Lance approached the alpha male sitting beside him.

"Real subtle Valesquez"

"Just being a friend Ortiz! Besides I could see you were ready to bolt." He took a bite of his burger "MNOMO INDOMUBG DMAT"

Lance laughed. "Right, buddy I totally understood that"

The two poked fun at each other for most of the lunch period and were met by Hunk, Shay, and Pidge.

"New friend Lance" Pidge questioned, setting their tray down.

"Yeah guys, this is Rolo Valesquez he's knew here."

"No way! You are the new transfer student who is right behind Keith!"

Lance's eyes widened.

"I was first at my old school." Rolo said with a sigh. "Didn't think I'd have competition up here."

"You didn't tell me you were a pilot genius!" Lance pointed accusingly.

"You're what eighth out of a hundred sixty-eight pilots. That puts you in the top five percentile so if I am genius you are too!"

Lance blushed. "How did you even know that you dork!"

"It's common sense to keep track of the top thirty pilots. Any of them could take your rank." Rolo shrugged. Lance nodded along that was exactly what he had always thought!

"I was thirtieth when I got here. I've been working really hard to improve my rank. I want to be in Combat Class."

"Honestly, that's awesome. I don't mean to overstep but if you ever need any pointers I would be glad to give them to you."

"I will definitely take you up on that offer!"

Hunk, Shay, and Pidge shared a look.

If anything Lance and Rolo spent more time together.

Lance was showing Rolo around campus and on free-days he took him into town. The two had hit the arcade, bowling rink, and coffee stores. It was fun having someone to do things with.

Pidge had no interest in leaving the school campus on free-days and Lance always felt guilty when he went along with Hunk and Shay. He felt like an interloper intruding on their couple time.

Going along with another single friend was much more fun.

"So my dad's sending over my dog."

"Can he do that?" Lance questioned. He'd never seen an animal on campus.

"He's paying enough for it. So I guess so." He held out his phone "Here's my baby: beezer."

"He's adorable!"

"Of course he is. He's mine."

"Uh huh."

"I'm serious my good looks have rubbed off on him. When I got him he was a'ight now he's as fly as a dog can be."

"Uh-huh" Lance repeated.

"Don't hate because I'm gorgeous." Rolo swiped his bang. The two laughed.

Keith couldn't help how agitated he'd been feeling for the past few weeks. A new student had transferred. Rolo Valesquez. Keith couldn't forget that name. He was ranked second three percent behind Keith. From what Keith could tell the other male didn't work hard. He was a happy-go-lucky guy with a laissez-faire personality. It was more than a little irritating.

It didn't help that he was always around Lance. He didn't even know why it bothered him. But the blue-eyed omega spent so much time with other alpha that it was no surprise that other students thought the two were a couple. Especially, since the two always seemed to have physical contact in some form or another.

But this was what Keith had wanted. He wanted to focus on his piloting he wanted to become better. He'd been the one to tell Lance to back-off. Sure it stung when the other male made no move to get closer to him but that's what he had wanted right? Well...maybe he still wanted Lance around sometime. If he was honest to himself he'd admit he missed his interactions with the omega.

"What are you looking at" Lance stated as he rubbed Beezer's ears affectionately. The Shiba Inu leaned into his pets.

The alpha sighed.

"Nyma."

"Your ex?"

"Yeah." Another large sigh. He flipped his tab so Lance could see the beautiful omega. "Apparently, she' on vacation with her family, chatting up the local suffers. Gosh, I miss her so much."

"You loved her?"

"I love her. I love her more than anything in the world." Rolo said affectionately.

"Oh."

"Was she nice?" Lance brought the dog closer to his chest.

Rolo snorted. "No, she was a total bitch but I loved that about her too. She wasn't ashamed of who she was you know?"

Lance nodded he did understand the appeal of someone who knew who they were and what they wanted. He still ached for Keith.

"I want her back but I have no idea how to even go about it or if she'd even be interested."

"I'm sure she would. You are a great catch."

"I know I am," Rolo said unashamed "but she doesn't seem to realize it. I mean our whole relationship I was tripping over myself to impress her. I needed to prove to her that there nothing I wouldn't do for her."

"Yeah, like a good alpha should."

"Yeah, but I think that's were I went wrong."

Lance looked to his friend inquisitively.

"How so?"

"I made Nyma feel like she was the center of my universe. I never made her work for anything in our relationship. I feel like I let her push me around to much."

"I think it changed the dynamic of our relationship. She was always in control and I followed her around like a baby duckling."

"What are you suggesting?" Lance asked curious.

"Honestly, I think it was less attractive to her. I should have stayed more assertive. I should've been more of an alpha to her. I should've have made her work for it once in awhile. You know make her see what she is missing."

"You mean like make her jealous?"

"A little jealousy is healthy, makes you see what you have. Or what you lost." Rolo said.

"You're really thinking about this aren't you."

"I'm just realizing what a good idea this is."

"Is it?"

"Yes. It is. And what about your guy did you ever make him see what he was missing out on."

"He's Keith." Lance deadpanned.

"Yeah, he's Keith he thinks he's the hottest thing around this joint. Everyone else validates that. If you acted like it didn't phase you I'm sure you'd have gotten his attention."

"But I hated him in the beginning and that got me nowhere!"

"Did he see you as a potential partner then?"

"Uh, n-no. I-I don't think so. We were pretty harsh to each other than we were rivals."

"Exactly, rivals aren't mates or usual even attainable love interests. If you switch up the dynamics now you could be surprised at the results."

"So what make Keith jealous?" Lance said incredulously, " I don't even think that would notice or care!"

"You don't know that for sure." Rolo retorted. "You like him right? You still do, I see you staring at him all the time. You **want** him."

Lance could feel his face burning with shame and embarrassment at being caught.

"You shouldn't feel bad about it or anything but I think that I may know how to get my girl back and for you to get Kogane eating out of your palm."

Lance's gaze shifted.

"Okay..."Lance said, "I'm listening."

Rolo started going into detail.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Operation get Keith and Nyma jealous is a go-go!
> 
> I know I didn't has everything out here but I just wanted to highlight the meeting and friendship between Lance and Rolo. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> As always comments and kudos are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone thank you so, so much for your patience. I've been sick twice, and then I gave myself food poisoning when I was going to update which just sorta delayed the process more. But I am back and with 3 (at most 4) chapter left of this story I am ready to keep going! Thank you all so much for your support. I am honestly blown away!
> 
> Now my intention for this chapter is to provide snapshots leading to the next chapter which will be Keith-centric :)
> 
> Special thanks to  
> Winters_Suffocation, Wyoming, Crying, Lynnieliu, EggsyOverEasy (AudreyJeanne312), cecilebakura, NekoGih, dean_winchester_has_fallen, Stuffy12, Su_Magesty, Creatortan, goodnessake, Cyborg8981, omona33  
> for commenting!
> 
> Also I would like to thank musokachan469, Ivory_Rouge, Multi_Fandom_Girl, KazutoSora, Sociallydsoryntd_Dec, BleuSarcelle, glowhue, LukaLover, EggsyOverEasy (AudreyJeanne312), kittyPidge, heavenscloud, ZizzyZapata, sonysakura, kitty_ray, AnimeOrhio, Animatedpretzel, JigglyJelloWithCoconut, digitallize, maiska99, say_no_to_hugs, nicodihale98, Lynnieliu, TheFandomMaster, Aisiskandolia, Battarded, omona33, SyrahSyra, Mochira, cecilebakura, singtolife, Gabrielagrestefashion, Raphiday, SuicideMonday, imperativa, hugiguke, Shinkan, BlackLotus13, NocturnalReaper, SickSadMiscreant, Not_Jazz, MadlyHatter, yumenokage, wolfyhales, Creatortan, rottingfox, kvarcas, BlacQueen, miss_calavera, SixerCipher (AgeofCipher), BriaCat13, Elbeamo, KyokoUchiha, Lionsdale, NekoGih, AngstMom, CastielGospel, AyumiFey, Johnny3T, conkreen, dean_winchester_has_fallen, yisusfishus, Stuffy12, Ritsaya, yoshimisohma, the3vilnom, trickstersGambit, CousinMerla, Lazycouchtalker, Phyryc, animallover31993, MelisTheWitch, cubanlance, Awarmlight, padf00t, Piokana, youlookhellafine, AbnormalVulpes, D_Tofu, patchfacing, mrsreg, Openspace, ALE_ACE, Up_OWL_Night, SapphireLily, Lunatic_Pup, IcedMesaccino, blacksatomi, FullmetalEnigma, SwampDragon, marinecypher, trashyhenli, ChevyWinchester, MewWitch, taylorblueberry, hybridkitsune, Boofle, goodnessake, generalyumi, Su_Magesty, cherryflash, CinnamonRoll2131, Garakika, jellycatking, Cyborg8981, jellyfishdream and Blitzdrake and 107 guests for the kudos!
> 
> I'd also like to thank those of you who have bookmarked my works!

Nyma scrolled through her media accounts idly.

She hmmed as she reviewed her profile pictures. There were several likes for the pictures she'd posted last night and people giving her accolades about her beauty. Nyma scoffed. People were so easy. You flashed a pretty face and they were ready to fall over themselves for you.

She was just about to sign out when she saw something that caught her attention. She didn't really know why she hadn't removed Rolo from her media pages. Probably because she wanted him to see what he was missing out by moving away. Seriously, who chose school over love? Had he even seen Nyma? She was gorgeous he'd be hard pressed to find an omega, let alone one half as fabulous as she, at that school!

Nyma clicked on the photo, which led to other photos, and she felt her teeth break through her lip.

This was not what she anticipated.

In one picture Rolo posed closely with a male, an omega, both smiling widely.

In the next Rolo was giving the omega a peck on the cheek, in the one following they were sharing a smoothie, and there were more of them!

She spent hours filtering through Rolo's profile.

What the hell was going on! When she dumped Rolo he'd been crushed. She'd been counting on him being crushed and rushing back to her! Why was he then posing in picture after picture with some unknown omega, who was clearly not as attractive as she was!

Nyma's eyes narrowed.

This would not do. Not one bit.

Over the past week the halls of the Galaxy Garrison, Northern Division had been lit with gossip.

It had all started with a picture on Rolo Velasquez's media.

Innocent enough, it was picture of him posting with Lance Ortiz one of the very few omega's in the Garrison.

A few hours later, Ortiz posted a different photo of Lance posting with Rolo's dog Beezer.

Apparently, that had been enough because the next day all eyes were on the pair and they did not disappoint.

In the canteen, they'd shared each other's food basically feeding the other affectionately.

During Rolo's piloting class he spent most of his time with a smile on his face and had been reprimanded for using her personal communication devices in class. A few students had testified that it had been Lance he was contacting.

Additionally, the two had been spotted more than once, holding hands in the past several days.

As far as any of the students were concerned the two were officially dating.

 

Lance glared at the screen as Hunk's character did a victory dance. Lance released a grunt of frustration setting his remote down non too gently, Hunk laughed.

As they started to set up for the next round Hunk gave his friend a look.

"You have something to say there Hunk?" Lance finally asked.

"No, nope."

"Hunk" He said in his most no-nonsense tone he reserved for his half-siblings.

"Okay, yeah sorta." He gave a look as if to tell Hunk to continue. "Are you and Rolo a thing? Like a thing-thing."

"Are we dating?"

"Yeah, cause everyone is saying you are but you always talk to me about this stuff and I don't think you ever told me you liked him." Hunk pouted. Lance had never kept anything from him in the time they'd been friends.

"You've kinda been busy with Shay I didn't want to bother you." Lance said guiltily.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I've been a bad friend Lance. I feel like I should've been there for you more especially after Keith, I should have been more available. I just want to make sure you aren't rushing into things?"

Lance let out as sigh.

"You haven't been a bad friend Hunk. You've just been a long term committed relationship. I know it's not easy balancing classes and training, with having a girlfriend. We hardly have any free time. I get it. But you have nothing to worry about. I'm really not rushing into anything." Lance retorted. He really wasn't rushing into anything with Rolo other than the two having each other's back. He and Rolo had talked about what Lance would say to his friends. For consistencies sake they'd agreed to tell both Pidge and Hunk that something was going on. Lance didn't have it in him to outright lie to them but he wasn't going to make them believe that nothing was going on either. If Lance's closest friends believed that there was some form of romantic relationship developing between Lance and Rolo the student body would be more likely to believe the story. Keith would be more likely to believe the story. It was deceptive and it didn't sit quite right with Lance but in the end it would all work out, he needed to believe that.

The look on Hunk's face said he wasn't convinced.

"Let's go another round?" Lance suggested evasively.

For the rest of their time Hunk treaded carefully and decided not to broach the topic of Rolo again.

 

 

Keith emerged from the pool with the rest of his classmates.

Water provided excellent muscle training and simulation for compartment pressures students would receive on space travel.

As, winter months rolled around the school's swimming modules were moved indoors.

This meant that the overall area was smaller than that of the outdoor pools.

Ultimately, leading to overlap of different classes.

"Hey look at that!" One of the students a particularly annoying beta male, in Keith's opinion, pointed. Another classmate, an alpha this time, whistled.

"He's an omega right?" Another asked.

"Yup."

"Damn, check out his-

"I know exactly where I'd put my-

"Hey, Focus." Keith said shortly. The others piped down at his commanding tone. They were all just a bunch of immature overly hormonal beta and alpha males. So what, if Lance was an omega and for that reason he needed to be separated for private lessons?

And Keith definitely, definitely, did not take a peak in Lance's direction to get a pear at the other's exposed state.

 

 

Lance took Rolo up on his offer to help him train in order to climb the ranks.

They'd been working on physical conditioning as of recent.

Leading to the current situation he and Rolo were in.

Lance was sporting workout gear. A little more risqué then he usually went for, as the shirt component was cropped and revealed some of Lance's flat stomach. For an omega Lance knew he had a nice build, he had just the right amount of curves to his hips, lean muscle, and a natural tan people would kill for.

The pants he'd chosen ended at the ankle and hugged his legs nicely and cupped his bum in just the right way.

This certainly wasn't the kind of outfit Lance usually wore, he usually went for the generic workout gear of oversized shirts and sweats. But Rolo had suggested an upgrade in Lance's workout clothes. It was one thing to get hot and sweaty when working out, he'd said, but it was another to be hot and sweaty, and showing off your assets.

Lance had to admit, he looked hot.

"Spot me?" He asked, innocently.

"Sure thing, hon" Rolo said with a wink. Lance rolled his eyes playfully. Rolo was enjoying this venture entirely too much. He loved when people talked about him.

The entire workout period Lance could feel eyes on him. He knew the feeling of when he was getting attention from other dynamics.

It certainly didn't help that he and Rolo were deliberately putting on a show by incorporating completely unnecessary touching.

For example, when he'd done the dumbbell squats, Rolo needn't brush against him, or place his hand over his when he was on the treadmill.

Lance may have not helped matters when stretching as he may have shown off just a little more than was necessary to show everyone how flexible he was.

Purple eyes narrowed in frustration.

Keith could feel the scowl on his features.

Simulation time was sacred time. Time, that Keith used to get better at his piloting.

But that seemed impossible do with the giggling that was currently going on in the simulator adjacent to him.

Keith's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. How could the simulator administrators not be on this!

"SSh Rolo," another laugh, "focus!" Lance squealed.

There was too much incessant chattering going on. This was training time and no one was focusing on actual the actual simulations.

"They are so cute together!"

"I know, Rolo's so lucky he just transferred here and he's already got the only omega in piloting."

"Ha yeah,"

"Lance has definitely gotten cuter since those to started dating."

"Ugh, I knew I should have made a move on him months ago!" A beta whined.

Keith couldn't take this anymore.

He stood abruptly, and stormed out of the simulation room.

Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to leave the room without seeing Lance a laughing in Rolo's lap as they went through the simulation together. He could see the happiness in the omega's eyes and the way he looked at the alpha like he was everything.

Lance had looked at him that way once.

Keith slammed the door on his way out.

"What's his problem?" a beta asked.

"Pfft he's probably just jealous" another responded.

Keith was going to file a complaint.

 

 

"Keith!"

"Hey Keith"

"KEITH!"

Keith felt someone's on his shoulder, instinctively he grabbed the arm pinning the other to the wall with a harsh thud.

Shiro's eyes met Keith's in shock.

"Sorry, Shiro" Keith muttered as he released his friend.

"On edge much?" The older male teased.

Keith simply responded with a scowl.

"Hey everything alright?"

Keith muttered a response.

"Come on man we've been friends since you were in diapers what's going on with you lately."

"Nothing." Keith hissed.

"That isn't your 'nothing is wrong voice' that is your 'something is very wrong and I am being my broody dork so I won't tell Shiro what's wrong' voice."

Keith felt his eye twitch in annoyance.

"It's nothing Shiro"

"It isn't that?" Shiro gestured in front of him.

Lance had a flush on his features as Rolo guided him through the halls.

"No."

"Keith I don't think it's too late-

"Back off! I don't care what that omega does!" Keith's voice came out as a yell much louder than he intended.

Shiro's eyes widened.

The students around them stopped for a moment.

He was sure the omega heard, what he'd said. Part of him wanted to apologize, but when he looked to see Lance's reaction he saw it hadn't changed. He was still smiling happily at Rolo.

This should have been what he wanted. Lance moving on, being free of the omega's presence.

But the sight in front of him did not give Keith any sense of relief.

He felt his chest tighten.

He couldn't stomach this right now.

Turning on his heel, Keith fled.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this wasn't too bad! Next chapter will be up next week!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> naga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh did I steal this scene from Voltron Season 2 eff yes I did!
> 
> I would just like to thank you all for being so patient with this incredibly unreliable writer! But here you guys are Chapter 5!!! And I am seriously thinking that the next two after this will be out much sooner. I know this chapter flip flops a lot but I was just trying to set the scene for the next chapter because the fundamentals do kinda change in this chapter which leads to actual change on the part of Keith in subsequent chapters! I've been super self-conscious about it but here it is and please don't hate me!
> 
> Special thanks to:
> 
> Lynnieliu, naga, kitty_ray, Winters_Suffocation, Crying, cecilebakura, LadyBQ, EggsyOverEasy (AudreyJeanne312), Stuffy12, CoransMoustache (NEPS338), Shuu, Akemi, Cyborg8981, Alana Bochmann, Wyoming, DreamSoul, Wh4t3v3r
> 
> For your comments!!!
> 
> And to  
> Lizesa1, tialanderrol, BlackLotuz, vaetta, bearsalwayswin, Legendancer, SilverRayan, Flash314, caitlinalyse, lagayette, DeliaElric, DreamSoul, uniqdelight, PrincessSunsetxNerds, Glamour_guy, fawnking, BronzeDove, Wildrose_007, VampireWalker, MysteriousMoonLightDusk, UnderworldHounds, NEPS338, Seijinom, Winters_Suffocation, AruRmz, SassyJohnWatson, musokachan469, Ivory_Rouge, Multi_Fandom_Girl, KazutoSora, Sociallydsoryntd_Dec, BleuSarcelle, glowhue, LukaLover, EggsyOverEasy (AudreyJeanne312), kittyPidge, heavenscloud, MamaLlama, sonysakura, kitty_ray, AnimeOrhio, Animatedpretzel, JigglyJelloWithCoconut, digitallize, maiska99, say_no_to_hugs, nicodihale98, Lynnieliu, TheFandomMaster, Aisiskandolia, Battarded, omona33, SyrahSyra, Mochira, cecilebakura, singtolife, Gabrielagrestefashion, Raphiday, SuicideMonday, imperativa, hugiguke, Shinkan, BlackLotus13, NocturnalReaper, SickSadMiscreant, Not_Jazz, MadlyHatter, yumenokage, wolfyhales, Creatortan, rottingfox, kvarcas, LadyBQ, miss_calavera, SixerCipher (AgeofCipher), bittersweetBria, Elbeamo, KyokoUchiha, Lionsdale, NekoGih, AngstMom, CastielGospel, AyumiFey, Johnny3T, conkreen, dean_winchester_has_fallen, yisusfishus, Stuffy12, Ritsaya, yoshimisohma, the3vilnom, trickstersGambit, CousinMerla, Lazycouchtalker, Phyryc, animallover31993, MelisTheWitch, cubanlance, Awarmlight, padf00t, Piokana, youlookhellafine, AbnormalVulpes, D_Tofu, patchfacing, mrsreg, Openspace, ALE_ACE, Up_OWL_Night, SapphireLily, Lunatic_Pup, IcedMesaccino, blacksatomi, FullmetalEnigma, SwampDragon, marinecypher, trashyhenli, ChevyWinchester, MewWitch, taylorblueberry, hybridkitsune, Boofle, goodnessake, generalyumi, Su_Magesty, cherryflash, CinnamonRoll2131, Garakika, jellycatking, Cyborg8981, jellyfishdream and Blitzdrake as well as 141 guests 
> 
> For leaving kudos on my work!
> 
> I'd also like to thank those of you who bookmarked this story! Your support is greatly appreciated!

Keith is aware that he's been a monster lately. He doesn't even know why he's so frustrated. He was the one who wanted Lance to get over this ridiculous crush. He is the one who wanted Lance to stop pursuing him. So why on earth does he feel like ripping Rolo's arms off and beating him with them, whenever he sees him touch Lance?

He has been so irritable lately. Everything Shiro says makes him want to yell, and if the other students would stop gushing over Lance and Rolo he'd appreciate it. Why can't anyone else see how wrong the two of them are together? As far as Keith is concerned they are both hyperactive, troublesome, obnoxious, arrogant, and just so wrong!

Lance has also changed since the two of them have been together. It makes Keith growl.

The things he has been wearing in general are more provocative revealing bits of skin, or fitting just a little too tightly.

Rolo is a fool for having Lance on display in such a way.

He sighs in frustration.

At times like these, Keith would normally go to simulation or the gym to workout.

Those things provide little respite now.

It seems as though Lance is always in the gym or simulation lab with Rolo, giggling like mad fools. Keith can't stand to watch it. It unsettles his stomach and makes him ripe with anger.

So yes, Keith decides to do something different for a change. He decides to go to the pool.

With a sigh he walks down the hallway and into the elevator. He needs to decompress and at this point his best option is to run track or go to the pool. He decides on the pool since he knows that it will be emptying around this time.

With a slight hm he waits for the elevator to reach his floor, the numbers lighting the elevators descent.

The hydraulics of the door hiss as the door opens, Keith doesn't look before entering.

Perhaps he should have before he entered.

"Ugh what are you doing here." Lance whines. He is wearing a swimsuit that barely conceals his chest, and shows an expanse of tanned supple skin.

"Tch going to the pool." Keith retorts.

"Well obviously." Lance gestures at Keith's lack of clothing.

"Hopefully we get there quick so I can get as far away from you as possible." Keith responds more harshly then he intends. He can see his words have hurt Lance, by the wince that overtakes the others features. "Hey Lance I didn-"

The lights turn black.

No, No, this absolutely cannot be happening.

"No way." Lance groans. "No way!" He repeats louder. Keith hears not sees, as the omega male tries, and fails, to open the elevators door. "No, NO, NO!" He shouts. His attempts get more desperate.

"That isn't going to work." Keith mutters.

"Shut-up Keith, you don't know anything!"

"This, can't, I can't," Lance is backing himself into a corner.

"What is wrong with you? Calm down this will be fixed soon."

Lance grumbles as the emergency lights hum upon activation.

The two sit in silence.

This situation is beyond awkward.

An alpha, an omega, both in swimwear locked in an elevator. What kind of situation was this?

Lance let's out a huff of displeasure.

Which Keith reciprocates louder because he doesn't want to be in this situation either.

Which Lance reciprocates with a louder more exasperated sigh.

Lance doesn't want to be here in this situation with Keith of all people.

He isn't usually self conscious but he feels himself covering the flat expanse of his stomach with his arms. In a way he is curling in on himself, as if bracing for an onslaught of cruel words. If he was with anyone else maybe he'd feel confident. He was Lance, he was awesome by nature. But Keith had a way of making him feel 3-feet tall, undesirable, and not wanted.

To add insult to the injury it felt like this ridiculous charade with Rolo was getting him nowhere with Keith.

Now to make matters worse, he was stuck with the alpha in a confined space. With no idea of when they were getting out.

* * *

 

Perhaps it's the stress of it all but Lance's distress is causing a spike in his pheromones but Keith can smell it's sweet tang pierce through Lance's natural vanilla and cinnamon perfume.

"Are you in preheat?" He asks uncertainly.

"What no way!" Lance begins to sniff himself, blue eyes widen.

And Keith panics.

"How soon?" His voice quivers.

"I-I'm not in pre-" But his eyes widen in realization, that yes, he is in fact releasing pre-heat pheromones.

Keith is quick to cover his nose with his sleeve, in a desperate attempt to stop the smell from penetrating through.

And though Lance knows why Keith is doing the action he can't help but feel rejected by Keith.

His lip quivers, and he can't help the feeling that he will always be alone.

That no one will ever want him...A stinging sensation becomes present in his eyes. He doesn't want to cry in front of Keith again, and takes to curling into himself further pushing himself as far away from the alpha as he can. Lance just wants to disappear.

* * *

 

It's clear to Keith what is happening at this moment. Once again he feels enraged.

Lance is trying to recoiling from him because he already has an alpha, Rolo.

He doesn't feel safe in the company of Keith because Rolo is his partner, the one who will help him through his heats.

And something about the idea of the tanned omega, being under the other alpha makes Keith so very angry.

The thought of the omega mewlng in pleasure to the other's hands, his face contorting with pleasure, as he calls out "Rolo!"

Keith can't stand the thought of it...

* * *

 

Lance's dismay fuels the release of his pre-heat pheromones, the small space is engulfed with his scent.

"Would you stop that!" Keith hisses, "I won't touch you!"

But it does nothing to comfort Lance, in fact the smell only gets stronger and Keith can't understand why the other won't trust him.

He doesn't understand that his rejection is making Lance more distressed.

Keith is an alpha that can exert more control than most, be he is young, and his temper is fueled, and this is torture.

His alpha is rumbling just beneath the surface, wanting to comfort the omega, wanting to claim the omega.

That is something Keith just can't do. Lance isn't his to console.

The smell is intoxicating, overtaking his senses. Keith is becoming susceptible to its effects.

He doesn't know if it has been several minutes or hours, all he knows for certain is that he is at his breaking point.

A bead of sweat trickles down his neck.

His control is slipping.

* * *

 

In the corner Lance mewls. His heat is approaching and he knows that time is growing short. The scent of a virile alpha only spurs him on.

He wants Keith to take command of this situation. To own him.

* * *

 

Keith's eyes have been roaming Lance's neck, he can see the faint trace of a scent gland and he would like nothing more than to press his nose against it and inhale the omega's sweet fragrance.

His senses are overwhelmed as the alpha reaches towards the omega so close within his grasp.

Lance is panting distracted, as Keith's hand brushes against his face, putting a stray lock of hair in place.

Just as he intends to do more the elevator door hisses open.

A disheveled looking operator apologizes profusely, but Keith can't focus on the words. His thoughts are too muddled.

What he is cognizant of is the fact that the omega, Lance, pulls away from his touch and bolts from the elevator.

Keith cannot help the sensation that a hole has been punched into his chest.

He shouldn't be surprised the omega wants nothing to do with him. He does belong to Rolo after all...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if that wasn't the greatest ever but needed to shift the dynamic!!! The next update WILL be up this week so if you don't hate this please check it out and hopefully you won't hate me!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter and cliffy! I know I said it'd be update forever ago but some stuff happened so it got moved to...well today...anywho the next chapter up soonish, and wink wink nudge nudge a serious talk will be had between are two favourite boys! Yay, finally!  
> Also 2 chapters left and an epilogue left! woot! (though there will probably be a spinoff series by request!)
> 
> I'm sorry if this chapter is a little slap dash and if you don't love Nyma's bit but this was honestly what I've been planning on doing so I hope you don't hate it!  
> Special thanks to:  
> PrincessSunsetxNerds, LukaLover, Winters_Suffocation, EggsyOverEasy (AudreyJeanne312), Wyo, Alana+Bochmann, Openspace, Zuca101, Lillzy, Stuffy12, CoransMoustache (NEPS338), cecilebakura, lokish, Kimkim, Masterliful, and RedJuliet  
> For your comments!
> 
> I would also like to thank those of you have kudo'd and bookmarked my work! It is what makes me continue.

Lance only settles in his room for a few minutes before he apprehended and is sent to isolation.

It shouldn't come as a surprise since he has left a trail of pre-heat pheromones in his wake. Heat pheromones would likely cause a riot amongst the predominantly alpha and beta populace of the Galaxy Garrison.

That being said it does not stop the omega's whimpers as whines, it does nothing to dispel his anxiety. For several hours Lance is miserable.

///

Keith has a hard time processing what has made him go into this rage.

He is so angry.

He's been so angry.

He's past the point of denying what is making him angry.

He sighs as he sits on his bed.

His room in complete disarray.

Once he entered his room he had taken to destroying his unsuspecting furniture.

He can't stand this. He can't stand this inexplicable anger and the pain in his chest.

Keith sighs with resignation, as his hands drag through his unruly lochs. He has feelings for Lance and it's too late.

The other has another alpha now, who seems to be very in love with him, who is probably comforting Lance through his heat at this very moment.

When other students talk about his relationship with Lance he doesn't lash out in an emotional tirade.

He smiles, pulls the other closer, sometimes plants a kiss on the omega's features, and Lance flushes so beautifully.

That decidedly makes the situation worse.

The fact that here Lance is with this alpha, that isn't Keith, and is so happy.

He's so happy to be Rolo's.

Keith saw that devotion clearly in the elevator.

Keith let's out a sigh in frustration.

He wonders, would Lance have been that happy with him?

Probably not. Keith has made a complete ass out of himself.

He was angry, mean, and wrong.

No matter what Keith did he always ends up hurting Lance, it's probably for the best if he leaves the omega alone completely.

That sends a fresh wave of pain through his chest.

Perhaps he should have taken the school up on their offer to put him in observation.

He is obviously emotionally unstable at this moment, and it could very well be due to the heat pheromones secreted by Lance.

Yes, that is what is affecting him right now.

It's the pheromones not Keith's regret that is causing him to feel this way.

With a sigh the alpha male swallows his pride and makes his exit from his living quarters.

It's during his trek to the medical bay that his thoughts wander.

He truly has no right to be upset about Lance's choice in alpha.

He should just let the situation go entirely.

Keith almost does if it is wasn't for the situation in front of him.

_[ ](http://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwin0OzwkcvOAhWBqh4KHZgRBrUQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fkdcq.com%2Fbay-area-teen-idol%2Fpagebreak%2F&bvm=bv.129759880,d.dmo&psig=AFQjCNEqPT_-rgwpvn6hm79r-vBbpkO_ig&ust=1471615697358246) _

Nyma doesn't often admit when she's wrong, that's because she never is wrong.

But given the circumstances she is willing to compromise.

Rolo is her alpha. Her man.

Maybe she had taken advantage of that, maybe she thought he'd come running back to her.

He hasn't done that though.

In fact, he seemed perfectly content to cozy up to some new omega.

A male one at that!

And she is jealous. So jealous.

Though she goes days posting picture after picture to offset the pictures of Rolo and the omega she can't.

She can't erase the hurt she feels when she sees them smile together.

She can't erase that she wishes it was her posing with Rolo.

She can't erase how much she misses him.

She's cried over this.

Rolo and her had promised each other forever. Now he moved on from her old shenanigans and she was alone pinning over the man she'd pushed away.

But this simply couldn't do.

She couldn't leave the situation like this. Ultimately, Rolo is her man, her alpha, and she will be damned if anyone gets in the way of that.

Waving her daddy's credit card she makes an impromptu decision.

///

Nyma enrolls in a tour group for the Galaxy Garrison Northern Branch. She's not much interested in moving not at all. However, this gives her the perfect cover to see exactly what Rolo is up to.

On her first night here she has already snuck out and been searching for the alpha.

And perhaps it because of her sharp navigational skills but she finds him rather quickly.

She's been working on her makeup for hours so she knows how good she looks when his jaw drops.

Nyma doesn't give him a chance to recover as she runs into his arms, grabs his face between her hands, and kisses him. She's taken careful measures to wear his favourite flavoured lip gloss.

At first, he doesn't respond, but he starts to kiss her back, his hands find her waist, and she sighs. This is what she missed her alpha.

Everything is right in the world, when a growl rips through the hall.

_[ ](http://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwin0OzwkcvOAhWBqh4KHZgRBrUQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fkdcq.com%2Fbay-area-teen-idol%2Fpagebreak%2F&bvm=bv.129759880,d.dmo&psig=AFQjCNEqPT_-rgwpvn6hm79r-vBbpkO_ig&ust=1471615697358246) _

Lance's alpha, Rolo, is supposed to be caring for his distraught omega.

The omega who had to sit through the stress of being in an elevator with an alpha that was not his.

Lance who had been so devoted to his alpha.

His alpha who is currently not by his side and sucking face with an unknown omega.

Keith sees red.

His fist collides with the other alpha's face.

His is acutely aware of the screaming but that doesn't stop him from bringing his fist down again and again.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that didn't suck to terribly and thanks for all the love I love y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter months and months ago (like when I promised to give it to you guys) but then I got all insecure and I wondered would you guys like this? Is it too lackluster I got here and I made it well...realistic...as realistic as A/B/Os get anyway...then I realized Yup I probably shouldn't have rated this M because the only M chapter is gonna be the Epilogue which is the chapter after the next...
> 
> Then I lost my muse...cause season 2 and 3 had very little Klance to work with and tons of Shiro/Keith moments and I was all grr....need to write this story...more grrs....
> 
> I would also like to thank you all so so much for commenting and leaving kudos! I appreciate it so much and it makes this poor insecure girl feel better about her fan stories I love you all and in the next chapter I will be sure to thank you all properly! 
> 
> But Lotor is my new obsession basically...

Growls tear through the halls as the two alphas brawl.

Rolo tries his best to defend himself but he's at a disadvantage.

Keith is fueled with pure rage and remnants of the pre-heat pheromones that he was exposed to when he was with Lance.

He loses himself in it; is hardly cognizant of anything else, until he is ripped from the other alpha from security officers.

The Galaxy Garrison rush the alpha into an isolation unit for measures such as this one.

Technically, the school officials cannot suspend the alpha male, Keith, as it was clear that he had been in contact with an omega in pre-heat. Thus, it can be concluded the alpha student had been under the influence of the omega's pheromones and flew into a rage. Or at least that is the story that they decide to go with anyway.

Rolo is rushed to the medical bay and though the alpha suffers from bruises and a bloody nose, no permanent damage can be noted.

The omegan female who had been at the scene is from the Eastern Branch of the Galaxy Garrison.

She returns to her temporary residence until her visit ends several days from now.

The school board does an excellent job of hiding the incident from the public for fear of how the school handled the event. However, there is little they can do about the school gossip afterwards...

 

Lance let's out a yawn as he returns to his dorm room. It's been one heck of a miserable week in isolation. As always he feels sore from his heat, and unsatisfied by it's end. The school provides him with 'heat aids' to alleviate his symptoms but they do little to quench the hunger inside him. But at least now he can take a proper shower and return to his regular hygiene routine.

As he walks down the hall Lance catches wind of a conversation.

'Yeah apparently he went wild broke his nose and everything.'

'Man I would've given anything to watch that fight.'

'That Rolo was so smug deserved what he got.'

'Keith is such an ass.'

Lance's brow rose. What was all this talk about Keith and Rolo?

He shrugged it off.

The whispers of Keith and Rolo do not cease.

He hears them the next day in the cafeteria at breakfast, then again during classes, and finally at dinner with Hunk and Pidge Lance learns about what transpired, and to say he is shocked is an understatement.

Lance feels instant guilt. This is all his fault.

Hunk and Pidge explain that Rolo was with his ex, kissing, before Keith seems to go ballistic and beat him to a bloody pulp.

 Pidge explains how Keith is still in confinement for fear that he is still unstable. In Classic Pidge fashion they continue to talk about how Keith probably experienced Alpha-Rage as a result of Lance's pheromones, explaining the scientific underpinnings that cause such a reaction. She prattles on and when both Hunk and Lance are totally lost, Hunk continues to explain the situation.

Where Keith is in confinement Rolo is in the clear to go back to class but has skipped class for favor of working things out with his ex-girlfriend before she returns home.

The first thing Lance does is message Rolo apologizing and asking to meet.

Rolo immediately agrees.

They meet on the roof.

Seeing the other only makes Lance feel more miserable.

Rolo's face is covered in green and yellowing bruises.

The omega in Lance becomes distressed.

Tears well in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Rolo! This is all my fault, oh man" He reaches to touch a bruise as the other alpha winces at his touch.

"Honestly, don't feel guilty." Rolo chuckles, "this was kind of both our faults."

"But Keith shouldn't have-"

"I heard the story, you went into heat right after yeah? If I was in his position I would have done the same thing...well maybe not the same thing...but he was just trying to defend you, I mean an omega that goes into heat and his mate cheats on him, that's pretty low."

Lance nods in understanding "It's still not right though. I feel like this is my fault. I should have just talked to him."

"To be fair, I should have just talked to Nyma."

Rolo sighs.

"I mean I did talk to her. About us that is, I mean she wasn't happy when she found out that we aren't actually together."

He gestures to his cheek where there is a hand shape redder than his other bruises.

"This was her actually. Not Keith."

Lance utters an soft 'oh'

"Yup, she was not to happy. But we talked it out, I don't want anyone but her and she's sorry about dumping me. It turns out she never wanted me to leave. That's why she ended things."

Lance nods in acknowledgment.

"She wants me to go back with her."

Lance's eyes widen.

"Are you?"

"I...I'm not sure, I...I think so. I miss being closer to home, I miss her, I don't want to lose her ever again."

Lance heart squeezes in his chest.

"It seems like you've made up your mind."

Rolo nods. "I think I have."

Lance hugs the other.

"If you leave you need to call me every day...dork"

"Lance-y I'll call you so much you'll be begging me to stop." Rolo winks. "But Lance."

"Yeah?"

"I think you really need to talk to Keith."

Lance sighs. It's true. He does.

Keith sighs. It's been a week and a half since his outburst before he is allowed to return to his dorm room.

It's another three before he is allowed to attend classes. His extracurriculars have been revoked until further notice, that means no extra simulation time, gym, or other amenities until the Garrison School Board deems it fit.  In addition, the school requires him to take hormone suppressor pills for several days. Their reasoning is that it will prevent any further outbursts that may come as a result of omegan pheromones.

To be fair Keith's rage may have had a little to do with Lance's pheromones and repressing the urge to let his alpha take over but a larger portion was because Rolo had been sucking face with another omega. Even the thought of it now made his blood absolutely boil. Who did things like that?

Lance had been so devoted to his alpha and yet there Rolo was with someone else.

Maybe before seeing Rolo so clearly cheating Keith would've been able to let Lance go. He deserved to be loved and Keith had failed miserably at even treating him with civility. He'd wanted Lance to find a better alpha.

But Rolo had demonstrated that he would not be that alpha. Not if he had anything to do about it.

The unfortunate thing was in the scheme of all of this it would be Lance who would be the most hurt.

Keith sighed, he didn't want to hurt the omega again.

///

It takes Lance a week before he works up the courage to talk to Keith.

He doesn't really know where to start even.

Something along the lines of 'hey I know you never had a romantic interest in me and thought I was annoying but in order to get your attention I faked dating another alpha. Also, I'm sorry you got suspended for clocking said alpha...'

Lance let out a groan.

Then proceeded to slam his head against the nearest wall.

It garnered a few stares. Had no one ever seen someone have a personal crisis before? Sheesh.

He decides he needs to buck up.

Since, Keith's privileges as top student are suspended Lance knows that there is only one other place the pilot-nerd will be, the Library.

With a butterflies fluttering through his belly Lance takes one more fortifying breath, he can do this.

He sees Keith a secluded spot and assures himself one more time.

When he makes it to the table he let's out a subtle cough.

Then a slightly louder one when Keith doesn't even react, and then an aggressive cough, and when he still doesn't respond he hisses out "Keith."

"Shh" The deputy librarian exclaims. Lance couldn't roll his eyes harder.

Keith eyes snap up to meet the omega. He fumbles.

"Lance I-"

"SHH!"

"I don't think we can talk here...but I would like to..." Lance trails of.

"Yes, uh, we need to talk." Keith feels guilty he still hasn't talked to Lance about Rolo's cheating, he hasn't been sure how to bring it up, knowing the fallout it will cause.

"Here I'll umm help." Lance says awkwardly.

The two pile Keith's papers and books, and in an ungainly manner the two manage to check out books for Keith before leaving. The deputy librarian giving them the stink eye the entire time.

Lance let's out a huge sigh when they leave.

"So...where do you want to talk."

"The roof is private?" Lance offers.

"Isn't that restricted to students?" Keith asks. Lance deflates a little. "I mean that sounds fine."

Lance gives a slight smile, and ushers Keith to the staircase that leads to the roof.

The two stand in excruciating silence.

"So." They both say at the same time.

"You go first." Says Lance.

"Alright." Keith scratches at his mullet. "I don't know how to tell you this Lance...but I think that Rolo isn't the best alpha for you..."

"Wha-"

"He...I saw him...um kissing another omega..." Nyma, Lance thinks. "I just I, couldn't just stand by and let him do that to you. I had to...do something" He ends weakly.

"Why would you care?" Lance asks probing, some hope stirs in his heart.

"You're a good omega Lance. You don't deserve that kind of treatment."

"Oh."

"I wish I went about it differently but you deserved to know."

"I...let me stop you right there." Lance raises his hand.

"I appreciate you going through such measures for me but Rolo and I aren't an item. We never were." Keith doesn't seem to process it. "We were never dating...I just...gosh this is so dumb."

Keith's back straightens.

"Why would pretend to date him?" Keith asks confused.

"Rolo wanted Nyma, I mean his ex-omega back and I just..." Lance can feel himself becoming distraught and tears prickling his eyes, damn. "I just wanted you to look at me." It comes out as more of a sob.

"I'm so sorry Keith. I don't know why I can't get over you! I want to so badly but I can't let go and I don't know how to make it stop." There are tears spilling down his cheeks. "I wish I knew how and I know to make these feelings stop. You hate having me around, and I know you are annoyed with me, and I'm just sorry."

Keith feels a rush of emotions part of him is angry for Lance lying, another saddened that Lance would stoop to this, part of his alpha wants to comfort the crying omega in front of him, and part of him feels, relief?

"Please forgive me." Lance voice warbles from the tears.

"I..."

"I can't..." Keith says turning away.

(So MUHAHAHA this is where I could have ended but I promised not to do anymore cliffy's for this fic :/)

  
"Keith." Lance says brokenly.

"I need to figure out...how I am feeling." The alpha says resigned. He can't help his feeling of betrayal. How could Lance lie about something like this. Why would he do this. On the other hand, however, Keith can see it.

Lance looks crushed.

He'd never regarded Lance with anything other than contempt. But when Lance becomes unavailable to Keith  his feelings change.

"I need to figure out how I am feeling." He repeats again. "But I don't want to go back to the way things were before either."

He reaches out to the omega. Wiping a tear from the omega's smooth cheek.

"I want to try being friends with you. For real this time."

Lance lets out another sob nodding.

Keith draws the other into his arms.

The omega's head on his chest he hears the other whimper and with a weak voice he says "I would like that."

They stay like that for several moments until Lance's tears abate.

 


End file.
